


Dawns and Moons

by queenofthenorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cruel Jon, F/M, Love/Hate, Teen Pregnancy, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthenorth/pseuds/queenofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cannot say when the abusive pattern began between the two, perhaps it was the very first encounter that sealed the cruel fate of hers. For the innocent little dove was always at the mercy of the dragon heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! this is a new story that has been on my mind lately. This story will have a darker concept to it so I am very sorry to those that are light of heart, some characters have changed just to better fit the storyline and all of the a song of fire and ice characters belong to their dear writer and creator.

The sky was pitch black covering the land in an over stretched shadow the only light came from the high strung moon. Cold winter wind blew softly shaking the forest trees branches making it look like they were dancing above. The white land showed no signs of life except for the tiny foot prints that seemed to trail behind a bigger set of foot prints. Looking deeper into the woodlands one would see a caped figure standing behind the trunk of a huge tree hiding from the another figure only several feet away. Being in the dark made it harder to keep an eye on the bigger figure and the cold was starting to make the tiny pale hands start to grow numb. The bigger figure started to move again, carefully the tinier one peeked from their hiding spot and when they were far enough to see , yet not hear they moved. 

Sansa Stark the second born of the Stark clan was always the obedient and mature child even when she first opened her eyes into the new world. Her mother said when she was a babe she never cried or threw tantrums but was calm and joyful. When her younger siblings were born she helped her mother who was still resting in the birthing bed as she would clean and feed them. However, when her siblings grew more wild and proved their wolf blood she remained the quiet little dove looking down from her perch this predicament started to break the already fragile relationship between them all. It grew worse when the royal family would come to Winterfell to see their extended family as her cousins were far older than her they tended to not want to be stuck with the younger ones that went also for her brother. Being rejected by the elder children she was also to old to play with her younger siblings in their little makeup games. That is how she learned to entertain herself in the gods wood with made up stories to where she would be the missing princess that was kidnapped from her prince by an almighty dragon that he must defeat to get her back. 

In those moments she was free to be a girl lost in dream though it didn't last very long. For one day when she was lost in the tale of a princess being locked in a tower guarded by a fearsome dragon when she heard a twig snap behind her. Turning around she lost her balance on the rock that was supporting her and fell to into the water of the springs. When she flipped her fiery red hair out of the way she saw her worst nightmare. Jon the second heir of the dragon empire and the one person that could make her heart beat in confused beats. 

" Well, I was looking for Rob and my brother I instead have come upon the little dove." The boy of fifteen moons said moving closer to the pounds water

Swallowing she carefully responded " I saw them in the practice pits." 

" I see must have missed them." he stated looking to the sky crossing his arms

The practice ring was dab in the middle of the grounds there was no way to miss them especially with her sisters screams in the crowd seats. 

Observing that he was still looking up to the sky she stood causing water to roll off her skin and make her dress stick to her body. Taking careful steps out of the pool she was almost to the solid ground when she saw his boots near her hands that gripped the ground that was used as support. Looking up she saw him holding out a hand to her. 

" Would you like some help my lady?" he said nicely 

Hesitantly she gave her hand to him to which he gripped and pulled her partly out. When their faces meant she saw his grey stark eyes staring at her as if studying her. For a few moments she let him before she felt a cold breeze against her skin causing her to shiver. 

" Jon can you pull me all the way out please?" 

" You know its interesting.." he said quietly 

"What is?" 

" You seem to just trust anyone that comes to offer help to you." his sweet smile was replaced with a smirk " I have a piece of advice for you dear little dove you can never truly trust anyone even if they seem nice in the start." 

Confused by his statement she responded " Jon?" 

" Your innocence, I believe is what will one day get you killed. So allow me to give you the first lesson in this sinister game of life." 

Suddenly he let her wrist go causing her to fall back into the water. When she broke the surface again her cousin was gone leaving only the slight terror behind him. When she came back to the keep her mother hovered over her asking what happened seeing her daughter soaked from head to toe from water. When her eyes meant those of grey she was reminded of his words and decided to keep the incident to her self. For the remainder of their trip she was careful to all but avoid Jon except to when she couldn't being family meals and activities. That pattern came to an end when she saw a note on her bed. Lifting the parchment to her red ink instructed her to go the woods outside of the keep later that night unless if she wanted him to come to her. Feeling a cold feeling going up her spine she knew refusing him would be futile. Throwing on her wool cape she ventured out into the night. 

These series of events is what made her follow the footprints left in the snow to the woodlands. Even though she knew that he knew that she was behind him she would hide away from his stormy vision and wait for him to move again. They were halfway through the woods before they came to a clearing where the sky was clear showing bright stars. Busy taking in the scenery she lost sight of him. Taking careful steps out to the clearing she made her way to the center looking around for him. 

"So you came then." his rich voice sounded behind her

Turning she stepped back. 

" You were avoiding me." he stated moving closer to her 

" The last time we spoke you were not so kind." she responded 

" I don't have time to be kind." 

" But, you are kind! You help Rob when he cannot get a sword tactic right, and you even help Arya who is stubborn and even the people in the village of winter town whisper about your good heart." she argued

He let out a slight laugh before returning with a smirk " Remember what I told you earlier don't fully trust those that seem even if they are the nicest souls. For everyone turns on each other one point in time in life be it for greed, or revenge." 

" Why?" 

"Why?" he asked back 

" Why are you telling me these things?" 

" Like I said your innocence will get you killed one day. Your too trusting." he said moving close to her until he was standing directly in front of her " There will one day be people that will wish to hurt you , by breaking down everything you've ever stood for and make you wish for death quickly." 

His gloved hand came up to her face softly touching her face sending a slight heat through her cheeks. 

" Are you one of those people?" she asked softly 

" I wonder." he said 

She should have move away when she started to see the heat leak into his eyes. His hand went from her face to her neck as he swiftly brought her into a bruising kiss. It wasn't as if she never had kissed anyone but it was always her close family members on the cheeks before bed time. But here in this moment it was with a boy who was almost a man that was kissing her now with no intention of stopping. When she could finally move she pushed against him making him break contact with her. 

" I can-I cant .." she said covering her mouth with her hand 

" You cant but I will." he declared pulling her back to him 

" No Jon! Wai-" she tried reasoning before he shut her up 

Taking his hand he tugged her chin down causing her to whine allowing for his tongue to dive into her mouth. Her senses were on overload as the heat returned full force this time it worked down its way through her veins. It was as if her body was out of her control as her hands began to knot themselves into his ink black curls and she opened her mouth more for him. It could have been a second or an entire hour before he slowed his fevered kisses and broke away from her. His breaths came out slow and hot. 

" I. don't. understand." she said between pants 

" All that you need to understand is this." He said resting his forehead on hers " I will be the one to destroy you before anyone else." 

With that he quickly let her go with wobbly legs she landed on the snowy ground. All she could do was watch his back as he disappeared into the night leaving her alone on the cold ground. Bringing her hand to her lips she couldn't shake that this was the only the start.


	2. Laced with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon shall have the scarlet wolf.

The snow underneath her body seeps into the back of her dress, yet she cannot feel the cold for her body is under fire. Hands gently slide underneath the pink material pushing it up until her knees are exposed to the winter winds. He trails kisses down her pale throat marking them to his liking. He moves his hands over her stomach dipping dangerously close to the one place she wants him most. This man would be her ruin. 

The black dragon would always come to her. She knew since that day in the snowy clearing when his lips fastened over hers she was marked. He had promised to be the one to break her in every possible, and everyone knew a dragon keeps their promises. 

His hand travels to her covered center tracing lazy patterns over it causing heat to flow through her entire body. She wants to surrender to his touch and stop this fight between desire and mind. When she thinks he will relieve her of the internal conflict she hears him whisper.

“They call you the little dove of winter for there is no trace of wolf in you.” He breathes in her ear “I wonder, is that accusation true?” 

She feels his teeth trace over the material of her covered breasts making them ache. Before she has time to answer the question his fingers are pushing into her core. Her mind goes blank as he begins to push in and out causing her hips to move with them. 

“Show me the wolf trapped inside of you.” He whispers in her ear 

She grips the snowy ground hard as she feels this uncomfortable feeling in her stomach building. She bites her tongue so hard she swears she can taste blood. 

“Release the wolf Sansa.” 

She couldn’t hold back anymore as she released the screams trapped inside her mouth, she felt an ache in her teeth as she was getting closer. 

She wasn’t in control of her movements anymore it was if someone was controlling her body. When the heat became to much she raised her face to his neck and before she knew what she was doing she bite into his neck hard and the white hot release rocked through her system.   
When her body finally stopped convulsing she retracted her teeth from his neck to see two puncture holes. Blood poured out of the wounds dying the snow underneath them red. 

She should have felt disgust but the only thing she felt was the warmth of her lovers’ blood in her mouth. 

“Does the taste of my blood satisfy you?” he asked looking over her “They say when a person first gets a taste of blood they begin to crave it to the point that it drives them mad.” 

“Then I will fall victim to the blood that runs in your veins.” She said gazing up towards him 

“Yes you will be my victim and mine alone.” 

The sky began to turn black as she felt her body begin to ache for sleep. 

“Soon the black dragon will have the scarlet wolf.” 

Those were the last words she heard him speak as black covered her vision entrapping her in its snare. 

Her eyes fluttered open to see steam in the air above her. She sighed as she raised her arms in a stretch making the water of her bath ripple around her. The dream world always pulled her to him no matter how hard she tried to get away. 

“This time I drew blood.” She sighed as she got up from the bath 

Her mother must have sent the maids earlier when she fell asleep as a white dress sown with pearls and gold lining rested on her bed. Getting dressed she pulled her hair back with half of it up leaving the rest of the sunset tresses down. 

Leaving her chambers there was a bustle of maids and servants running up and down the halls in disarray. Poking her head into the throne room trays of meat and fruit were being stacked till no table was left. Musicians were deciding what tune would sound just right for when the guests arrived for the party. 

She plucked an apple from one of the maids passing by and left out the back doors. Walking she could see all the house flags flowing in the wind, knights laughed together as they clanged their drinks and sang. Her mother had invited any house with an heir to the celebrations tonight for Sansa was to find a husband. 

“Though it is not like he would let that ever happen.” She said to her self 

“Who would never let anything happen?” a voice sounded from behind her 

Coughing up her apple she turned to see the one boy that could make her skin crawl. 

“Ramsey.” She said surprised 

“Well, hello to you too Sansa.” He said bowing 

“I did not know that the Bolton Clan was going to make it or not.” 

“I would not miss this event for the world.” 

“Then I am happy to see you here.” To that he smirked before replying “Yes, I had hoped that my dear old friend would be here when I arrived but alas it tis not so.” 

She felt a chill go down her spine at that. 

“How is the good old boy anyway?” He asked playing with the hilt of his sword 

“I hear that the prince is doing quite well.” She said 

“Do you not talk to him yourself my lady?” 

“He is quite busy and would surely have no time for his far away cousin, and if anything it is Arya who he would want to talk too.” 

“My lady, were you born an imbecile or did your mother raise you to keep your pretty little head in the clouds.” 

“Lord Bolton?” 

“You know as well as I that the only reason the prince is coming to this god-awful place to finally claim what belongs to him.” 

“I am not a piece of land or property that shall be claimed.” 

“You clearly are an imbecile.” Ramsey said coming close to her until his mouth was to her ear 

“The prince will kill any man noble or royal that tries to touch you or have you forgotten?” 

She pushed him away from her glaring at him “That was not Jon that was you Bolton. You’re the one that did those horrid things to him.” 

“It is true, I held no love for the little lion bastard, but the order came from the prince himself. 

So be careful my lady for you decide who lives another day.” 

“Bolton.” A young mans voice from behind them sounded 

“Ah, look who is here to rescue you.” Straightening up he said “Ah, Rob tis nice to see you again.” 

Turning she saw her eldest brother glistened with sweat and huffing air into his lungs. 

“This is where you ran off to?” Robb asked swinging his practice sword onto his back 

“I decided to get some air when I happened to run into your sister here.” 

Robb then glanced down at her she begged for him not to see the tension in her muscles or the whitening of her fist that she had clenched around her apple. 

“Our fathers are calling a meeting and we are to meet them in the east wing.” Rob said 

“Then let us go. Lady Sansa twas good to see you again please give what I said some more thought.” 

Ramsey began to walk towards the east wing as Robb looked as if he wanted to comment or say something that she was not ready to answer yet. 

“Brother does father not want you right away?” 

“Are you alright you look very pale sister.” 

Faking a smile, she began to walk past him “Brother it is not nice to say such things to a lady.” 

Robb grabbed her elbow gently swinging her back towards him “I am just concerned about the relations that you seem to keep nowadays.” 

“You never cared before about anything concerning me brother.” She said looking away 

“You know that I care.” 

Letting out a mirthless laugh she glared at him before shrugging off his hold on her arm. “Go back to your whores and swordplay brother, because that is what you really care about. That and becoming lord of this wintery hell.” 

She could see she hit a cord with him as his face began to darken, but before he could say anything else a voice called for him. Signaling that he was coming he faced her once more. 

“This is not over.” He said angrily before stalking away 

When he was out of her sight she threw the apple to the ground hard trying to get some of the frustration out of her body. Looking up towards the sky the sunlight was going to give way to night soon meaning the ceremony was going to start soon. Picking up her skirts she began to walk towards the castle where her mother was sure to be waiting. 

 

“Every person placed on this earth is given an inescapable destiny by the gods. This fate is sealed on the day a person is first born.” The masked figure stated while sweeping their wooden staff through the air 

Making their way to the alter they gestured to the black knife and golden chalice that laid across blue velvet. 

“This knife and chalice are blessed by the gods themselves and reveals the fate to the ones that seek answers to their future.” The figure looked towards the young lady in the bird mask 

“As the sun sets to the moon so must the childhood to adulthood.” 

“I choose to cast away childhood thoughts and embrace the future the gods have bestowed upon me with no regrets” the young lady answered 

“Sansa Stark, daughter and sister these are the titles that have been tied to you now you must embrace the new title that awaits you.” 

Standing up Sansa made her way to the alter where she picked up the knife and chalice. A sheep tied to a tree began to panic as she made her way towards it. Putting the knife behind her she sank to her knees in front of the sheep. After, petting the animal gaining its trust she looked up to see the face of nightmares standing by her family. 

His head was still adorned by unruly ink curls and his eyes were made of summer grey clouds, the black and red cloak did nothing to hide away his war hardened body. This man was the reason for the Bolton bastard following her in the shadows, and her irritation. Two years of not seeing him or hearing from him except for the letters that he sent to her family other than her, and here he was standing before her. 

The dragon shall have the scarlet wolf. His words rung into her ears making their way into her blood stream like a curse. She would not allow for him to break her. 

“With this knife I offer this sacrifice to the gods.” 

With those words she held the sheep close to her breasts as the knife pressed into the animals’ throat cutting into its skin until the animal could no longer feel it. The sheep seized to move as the life disappeared from its eyes. The white of her dress was drenched in blood as she laid the animal on the ground sending a prayer for its soul. Grabbing the chalice, she filled it with the blood. 

When she stood she could feel the sticky hot liquid seep onto her skin as the dress was thin. Her eyes found Jon who was heatedly gazing back. Throwing the knife on the ground she began to drink from the cup the blood was gross as it made its way down her throat, yet she kept drinking never breaking eye contact with him. 

“Now, Sansa who will you be?” came the masked figures voice from the other side of the fire

Her stomach started to have random shots of pain as her vision began to dance in front of her. Knees giving out she fell to the ground as it felt that she was being stabbed by a dozen blades, she refused to scream that would make them think she was weak just like they always did. She could hear voices scream into her mind all yelling in agony. Looking into the fire she could see a face staring back at her. 

The person staring back at her was no stranger for she knew this face, yet at the same time the face was altered looking more mature. It was her, the evidence was the blue Tully eyes once full of innocent youth now hardened into ice. The altered her had a sense of regal air around her at her feet laid a giant grey wolf that panted. The altered Sansa smirked at her before she tapped her head. Looking up Sansas’ blood ran cold for on the head laid a golden crown that sparkled in the fire light. The crown had dragons designed into it making it look both powerful and fearful. The altered Sansa nodded to her before the vision ended. 

When she came back to reality she saw the mask figure above her. 

“What did you see my child?” they asked 

Turning her head to see his grey eyes looking down at her she spoke “I will be the dragons queen.”


	3. Ghost of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a visitor from her past.

Sansa Stark 

Staring into the embers of the hearth she could not feel the cold starting to seep into the room as she sat frozen on the bench of her bed. Crusted crimson remained scattered on her face and still clung to her dress giving her an ominous look. The image burned in her mind unwilling to go away for wherever she looked the older version of her would cackle as if to mock her. But it was nothing compared to what happened only shortly after she saw the version.

 

Once the pain stopped and her eyes begun to adjust to the living world once again her entire vision was full of a sea of stark grey eyes. They cut into her very being for every second they looked down upon her she could feel them pulling apart every defensive wall she worked hard to build up until they got to her core. For he always had a knack for breaking his enemy down until they could no longer comprehend a single thought. 

 

Enemies. Yes that is what they were now. Oh how she wished she never awoke in the living world again. 

 

" Sansa." came a voice

 

Blinking out of her stupor her head snapped to the doorway. She felt an angry pulse of her heart when she looked at the woman that entered. 

 

"If it is not bad enough to have that bastard bolton watching me, he sends you." She said with venom 

 

Purple eyes stared hard at her " I did not come here not knowing that you hate me." 

 

Letting out a mirthless laugh Sansa set her feet on the cold stone floor raising to her full height."Hate you? No, I do not hate you. I despise you." she spoke with venom 

 

 

The older woman gave her once over before she wore a face of neutrality "You are a green girl you have no idea how you feel." The blonde brushed past Sansa making her way to the wooden cabinet that held dresses and began to go through them. 

 

 

She then began to pull out the dresses she noted were not the greatest texture like those of the south but were pretty non the less and sat them down on the bed. 

 

 

"What do you think your doing?" 

 

 

Turning the blonde stared at Sansa noting that the blood from the ceremony still clung to her "You need to take a bath." With that she moved past Sansa again and began to call for the servants to ready hot water for their ladies bath. 

 

Turning back to Sansa she clicked her tongue then began to reach for Sansas' bloodied dress. 

 

Sansa smacked away her hand before growling " Don't touch me." 

 

"You need to take a bath." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"You need to see to your guests. Your mother invited some very handsome men that wish to win your heart." She said reaching for the bloody dress again Sansa allowed for it to be pulled above her head "However, we both know what happens to those that try." 

 

Sansa glared again at her "You would know all about that wouldn't you." She snatched her dress out of the woman's hands before marching over to the tub and settled into the hot water. 

 

" You and your nephew no longer fool me for I know the lies that hide behind your pretty faces and words." 

 

"Is that a fact?" 

 

"Yes, I know about that the poison that found its way into Jofferys' chalice. The poison contained night poppies those only grow in one area of the kingdom." She began to scrub her body hard wanting the blood to disappear "It only grows in kings landing and since the night poppies are known for being used in murder attempts the only ones that know of its whereabouts are the royal family and the kings hand." 

 

"Oh my, it seems as if you put everything together." The woman behind her said amused 

 

"The Baratheons were in Kingslanding to pay homage to the great dragon king, yet where meant with the death of a son." She continued 

 

"Well, whose fault do you think that is?" 

 

Gripping the basin with her fingers she turned hard making water splash to the stone floor "Are you stating it was my fault? He was to be my husband." 

 

"Again, you should have known better then to agree to such an arrangement." 

 

"You were supposed to be my friend , yet you signed your soul to the devil!" She spat 

 

The blonde walked to the basin crouching down to Sansas' height a frown on her face "Oh, sweet girl I was and will always be your friend though you might think that we are enemies." 

 

"You betrayed me and allowed for Jon to poison my one means of escape from him!" She said tears starting to form in her eyes 

 

The older woman wiped away a stray tear that refused to be held in "He is my nephew and the future king of this realm I will obey him, and even if you cannot see it this is the future the gods have set for you.”

 

She then pinched Sansas chin in-between her two index fingers "Without me his treatments to you would be worse, so count your self lucky to have someone in the inside helping you." 

 

With that the woman released her head and walked away before she left the words "He's waiting for you" echoed along with the door banging closed. 

 

 

Sansa felt the anger leave her heart before being replaced with deep sadness "Dany why has it come to this?" she whispered before sinking into the warm water and closing her eyes


	4. Blind Mans Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little she-wolf walks into the dragons nest for they have been awaiting for her arrival. But they do not know this little she wolf has claws and teeth now that could rip out their throats.

Icy blue eyes narrowed as they gazed passed the laughing faces of the villagers and high born guest to fall upon the royal guest that sat upon the high steps. A long wooden table sat in front of them with a feast big enough to feed an entire army, the gluttons. A sneer brought itself upon her pink lips as she watched them an anger building itself into her stomach. 

Sansa always hated dragons. Worse is they seemed to love her or at least torment her. 

 

Casting one last glare in their direction she looked down to her warm food before pushing it away in disgust. Her mother must have seen as she cast a worried look to her daughter. 

"Dear, are you sure you are not ill?" her mother asked pressing a hand to her forehead 

 

"I sure you mother that I am not ill, I just don't find myself very hungry tonight." She said taking her head away from her mothers reach 

 

Her mother cast her a look that said she didn't agree. 

She could feel eyes on her as if magic her eyes found the ones burning holes in the back of her head. There sitting in the third seat next to his brother was Jon his grey eyes locked onto her blue ones. Compared to his fair haired siblings he stood out with wild black curls adorning a face that the seven would even be green with envy over his attire spoke of the true color of his soul, coal black. Overall he looked devilish, his lips lifted in a smirk as he lifted his chalice to her and then drunk from it. A chill ran down her spine .....either in fear or disgust she didn't know. 

"Mother I think I might be ill after-" before Sansa could try to excuse herself she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up she saw a older girl with long waves of white blonde hair and dark brown eyes. 

"Niece, it is good to see you." said her mother 

 

"Hello, aunty thank you so much for the feast and allowing for us to stay with you." Rhaenys Targaryen said politely before turning her eyes back to Sansa "Cousin, in honor of you tonight we have acquired a special gift for you, will you come and open it?" 

"Of course she would!" Her mother said all ready pushing Sansa out of her chair 

 

She didn't realize she had a death grip on her chair before releasing it her white knuckles returning to a soft pink. Licking her lips she nodded before saying "I would love to dear cousin." 

 

"Good come with me." The elder girl said moving her hand from her shoulder to wave in the air directing her attention to where the royal family sat awaiting for them. 

 

Rhaenys gave her a small smirk before she proceeded forward if on command Sansa's feet began to move while her heart beat furiously against her chest. Coming closer to the family that she couldn't fully despise them on the sole fact their son was the reason she wondered if falling from her high tower window would really be the best thing for her sometimes. No, she could not hate them on that fact alone, but she could be cautious of them. Shaking the thoughts from her head she found her self in front of them already. 

"Little wolf look how you have grown." Her aunt said with a wide smile 

Lyanna Stark was a women Sansa secretly hoped to be like one day, beautiful and strong the wild northern blooded women was a formidable warrior and a fair ruler. She forsake the old rules of marriage to marry a man she could not fully love, so she had packed her things and ran with the dragon instead. Yes, this was her favorite aunt by far. 

"You look so much like your mother." Her uncle said with a teasing gleam in his eye 

The king was the most powerful man in the realm. It was he that took down the rebellion and resurged power to the throne. Many both loved and feared him for good measure he could wipe out their entire line or gift them with new lands. 

 

"Yes, I dare say the she has got the fish look to her." Aegean the eldest of her boy cousins commented off handily taking a sip from his chalice. 

 

Jon stifled a laugh as he put his drink down she never wanted to punch someone in the face and break her ladies code as much as she did right now. She was no fish the damn serpent had no idea, wolf blood did not just flow through her father and wild siblings it flowed through her veins as well. Squaring her shoulders she cocked her head to the side allowing for a small smile to play itself unto her face. 

 

"Dear cousin I am happy that you made it all in one piece to winterfell." she said innocently though by the sour look on his face she could tell he didn't buy it

"We had a lovely trip up, oh we had also had a run in with the Baratheons lovely to see them again." Aegean said giving her a small smirk

"Ah, yes poor dears to have lost a son that early." His sister said as she studied her meal in front of her 

Raw hatred poured itself into Sansa's veins as she felt her breathing grow shallow. She wanted to strangle her cousins with her bare hands. They knew of the true events that unfolded that night with the young stag, yet refused to say anything to the queen and king. What did they have to gang? Did they not care their brother stained his hands with blood of a young man who did nothing, but fall in love with a girl? 

"-we actually had sent them a letter stating the kingdom would welcome them with open arms when they were ready to come back to the public." Lyanna said holding her husbands hand her eyes holding a weary look to them 

"Now enough about sad events this is supposed to be a jolly time in winter fell. We are here to celebrate the second child of the north." The king said patting his wives hand then turning his eyes on Sansa she hoped the flush of anger on her cheeks looked like it formed from embarrassment. 

Gesturing forward with his hand a straw basket was brought forward by two tan servants until they settled on the ground by her feet. Looking up she saw the kind smile on her aunt and uncles faces, she kneeled on the ground making her dress fan out underneath her. With nimble fingers she took of the top of the basket to end up gasping. 

"How is this possible?" she said in a whisper 

In the basket golden eyes stared at her back two little paws tried to play with the long tresses of her red hair. Eyes wide she looked up at the royal family her look of shock must have been amusing because her aunt smiled widely. 

"It was an unusual thing, but when we were traveling through the woodlands we came across a dying dire wolf." Her aunt said eyes trained on the girl who held the gray-brown pup to her chest 

Tears sprang to her eyes, though she couldn't explain it. It was if she held a missing piece of herself right at that moment, that once the golden eyes laid onto her blue ones they were bounded forever. 

"Her mother was dying and without any protection she would of had died in the forest. It was actually Jon's idea to take the pup with us and give her to you." Danny said 

Snapping her eyes to the boy who always tried to break her down to her core she couldn't believe her ears. "You-you saved her...for me?" she said unsure 

"I knew she would need a mother that could raise her and you have always held a motherly tendency with everything in need." He said rubbing his beard 

She didn't know what to say in that moment. All she could do was smile as small tears kept running down her pink cheeks. 

"Thank you, my lord." she said warmly just for a moment she let the hatred in her heart melt as she gazed back down at the wolf pup in her lap 

If she had kept looking up she would see a pink hue start to form on his cheeks and his sister and brother give him knowing looks. 

Yes, maybe the dragon did have a soft spot for the auburn haired wolf, for he was going to make her his queen in the future so yes of course he was going to be soft for her little. However, looking to where Lord Ramasy stood with a horrid smile on his face he knew that his future queen and him would have to be careful for war was coming and blood would be shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter that should have been out earlier but then life happened. Love you guys!


End file.
